Shelby
Shelby and Cyd is the relationship between Shelby and Cyd in Best Friends Whenever. They are currently best friends and act like sisters. They have the power to time travel and conquer the best day of their lives. Cyd lives in Shelby's house because her parents are on an archaeological dig in Peru for three years. To see the cast pairing, see Landry & Lauren. Moments Season 1 A Time to Travel *Shelby woke Cyd up. *Shelby was excited that Cyd is living with her for the rest of her life. *Cyd corrects Shelby and says that she is only living with her until her parents get back. *They gained the power to time travel. *Cyd felt bad that Cameron asked her to the dance instead of Shelby. *Shelby questions Cyd about why Cyd didn't stop her from getting bangs. *In alternative future, they hadn't talked to each other for two years. A Time to Cheat *Cyd convinced Shelby that having a version of the test is like a study guide. *Cyd was worried about Shelby. A Time to Say Thank You *Cyd wanted to be able to say thank you to Shelby's parents. *Shelby made a burrito of her family to make Cyd feel better. A Time to Jump and Jam *Shelby prevented Cyd to go to Jen's party since she thinks that Jen is a bad influence. A Time to Rob and Slam *Cyd have Shelby a training to slam back at The Rob. The Butterscotch Effect *They both wanted Barry to meet his science hero. Shake Your Booty *They have the same English class. *They both think that each other is the greatest thing that happened in the world. *Shelby loves Cyd when she is outraged. *They both travel to 1978. *They took a time selfie together. *They both had mixed feelings about taking clothes from the lost and found. *Shelby went to talk to the disco kids, and Cyd went for the punks. *When Cyd is being dragged by Mr. Canavan, she repeatedly calls Shelby's name and warns her that they have to jump back. *They both have trouble remembering each other. *When they were in detention, they stood up for each other. *They traveled back to present time. *They brought the punks and discos together. *They travel back to 1978 and danced to Shake Your Booty. *They were both stunned that they knew the exact same moves. *They both travel to the future lab. *Shelby offered her hand to Cyd. *Cyd declined, since she wanted to see what the guy was up to. *She then changed her mind, taking Shelby's hand, and traveled back, saying that it is too scary. Jump to the Future Lab *Cyd eats breakfast with Shelby. Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape *They chose each other's costumes. Cyd being a cuddle bunny and Shelby being Chainsaw Chelsea. *They gained Possession, Invisibility, and Teleportation from Barry. *They both want travel to the Central Park Spooktacular. When Shelby Met Cyd *They travel back to 2006 to revive the day that they met. Similarities & Differences Similarities *They are both in high school. *They go to the same school. *They both have the power to time travel. *Neither of them can time travel without the other. *They both don't know how to control their powers. *They are both friends with Barry and Naldo. Differences *Shelby has blonde hair; Cyd has dark brown. *Shelby has two siblings; Cyd (possibly) has none. *Shelby has a close family; Cyd does not. *Shelby has blue eyes. Cyd has brown eyes. *Shelby is the good girl who likes to keep it safe. Cyd is the bad girl who likes to get in trouble. *Shelby is bit girly. Cyd is a tomboy. *Shelby has no pets. Cyd has a dog. *Shelby dislikes Spark Dynamo; Cyd loves it. Quotes A Time to Travel Gallery Category:Main Character pairings Category:Pairings Category:Cyd Category:Shelby Category:Lauren Taylor Category:Landry Bender Category:Cyd's Ownership Category:Shelby's Ownership Category:Pairings with Cyd Ripley Category:Pairings with Shelby Marcus Category:Season 1